


Creation of the Succubus

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Series: Succubus Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Magical Creature, Murder, Prose Poem, Sad, sex without love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In truth our existence is caused by you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation of the Succubus

You say she made us

Lilith. 

And perhaps there is some truth in stories

She gave us our immortal bodies

But in truth our existence 

Is caused by you. 

For Lilith left the garden with nothing but her pride, 

Not even hope dared follow her stride,

She would have left Eve and her brood

To, by Adam, be subdued

Perhaps in that they would be safe

Sheltered by naivety and innocence.

But we were not safe 

Not sheltered by you

Rather faced with hatred, tried and true.

And when the first woman saw us

She lay and she cried,

Her pain had not spared us

We were still left to die,

And when she cradled us to her breast

Mother’s love we felt, the first and the best.

So we called her Mother,

What else could we?

Eve had not loved us 

Half as much as she.

For Eve had been broken

Unable to give,

But Lilith was strong

Gave us will to live.

You call us twisted

Parodies of women.

But how can you truly?

We base ourselves on Lilith 

The first woman true

Not fragile Eve

Who only parodied you.

How can a bone 

Come into her own?

Is not the true woman

The one born strong?

So now I travel as 

I had always dreamed

A woman out of time 

The life Mother deemed

They call me a temptress

And a fictional tease

Yet they take me to bed

Never truly at ease

And I writhe on the bed

As I danced in the bar

And not even I could tell you the truth

If my dance is in pleasure

Joy and lust quickly eased

Or if my body is crying

Controlled by hatred never ceased.

“Hold me close, my love,

For just one night

Don’t let me go

Into the world so bright”

I hold them close 

They fuck me deep,

I push them far

They beg me sleep.

As if I would spend my time

Beneath the Lord’s image, 

The men he calls divine

I am my mother’s daughter in every way

I hate the brightness of their sun

I work at night, by day am gone

You will not see me, only know

That I was there in moonlight’s glow.

I whisper

I tiptoe

I giggle 

I run

I flee from the bodies once the pleasure is done.

My love, you forgot

Most important of all

Do not trust the women

Who ran from the fall.

But now it is fine

You have paid me

In blood.

I rest now in peace, 

Tonight’s work is done

Tomorrow another

Perhaps your brother.

Is he fool as you?

Did he also forget?

The women of the night,

The revenge they will get.


End file.
